In academic settings, instructors have used building blocks to teach curriculum. Since modeling kits can be used to demonstrate concepts visually, they provide students with another approach to subject matter, in addition to lectures and independent readings. Moreover, modeling kits may be better suited for highlighting certain features of the subject matter than other representations, such as video or pictures.